


Four Letter Word

by jhoca



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALSO I'm sorry about lance it is very concerning, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, KEITH TOPS AND BOTTOMS, LANCE TOPS AND BOTTOMS, M/M, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, THESE TAGS ARE KILLING ME, Take That - Freeform, keith is a little too intense, so ha, they both top and they both bottom, they do it in great detail at least 3 times if that's any better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoca/pseuds/jhoca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate is a four letter word, but so is love...and so is fuck.</p><p>(AKA: an 11k PWP where keith and lance manage to fuck each other senseless at least 3 or 4 times in great detail, once on top of the blue lion, then some teasing at the dinner table, then in the shower, then outside of the shower...it's a wild ride and I'm laughing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> shameless pwp role reversal klance where they literally keep switching bc I have an incredible thirst and I need to see it both ways I need to it’s injustice not to have them switch around...pls allow me to show you the light...of versatility...

Lance could sum up how he felt about Keith in one four-letter word:  _ hate _ . It was a strong word, the only word that could accurately describe how he felt about the red paladin. Lance hated him, so much so that every fiber of his being screamed at the very sight of Keith: his gross mullet, his weird jacket  — seriously, why was his jacket shorter than his shirt? Was that supposed to look  _ cool? _ — his bad attitude, and, call him crazy, but Keith’s overeagerness to jump at an opportunity to land a sick burn on him.

Aggressive and aloof, Keith was a walking fashion disaster, with a nasty personality to boot. And to add insult to injury, Keith was somehow always better than him at  _ everything _ . Better pilot, better fighter, better intuition. Keith was a faster learner, a better athlete, a paladin with more skill and experience that only fueled the flames in Lance’s heart. It drove him crazy. Lance never knew he was even capable of hating someone so fucking much.

Speaking of fucking, that was something else Lance hated about Keith with a burning passion.

Keith was amazing at it.

It was another four-letter word to add to the vocabulary list:  _ fuck _ . Maybe it was because Lance lacked experience in that department, but Keith was seriously really good at it. And Lance hated it. He hated seeing Keith’s messy black hair clinging to his forehead, hated meeting Keith’s wild eyes full of passion, hated the feeling of his well-toned body against his own. Keith could pull all sorts of noises from him, and Lance _ hated _ it, hated how weak he was. It was like he couldn’t resist, no matter how hard he tried! Meanwhile Keith was always so nonchalant about it, never faltering, always cool and mindful of the next step during their sexual rendezvouses.

And his sex drive was definitely way more intense than Lance’s — which was arguably more of a bad thing than a good thing, Lance thought — whenever they fucked each other senseless, it was usually Keith who instigated it. As knowledgeable as he was, Keith usually dictated what happened between them. He always called the shots, dragging Lance from the dinner table, from the training deck, from his own bedroom, even from the bathroom, all while ignoring Lance’s loud protests.

Keith and Lance fucked all the time. Of course, it was almost always Keith’s fault for starting it, he was honestly an animal in heat. The point being, they furiously touched and sucked and fucked each other, mainly in their bedrooms until Keith became more adventurous and decided the bathroom, the training deck, and even his poor lion’s cockpit, were all fair game.

Lance hated it.

Hated how much he loved it. His body was obsessed with Keith’s touch: his hands gripping onto Lance’s hips, his fingers digging angrily into his skin, his tongue dipping into the nooks of his collarbone. Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine.

Even now, Lance was struggling to keep the boy out of his mind. Keith was too prominent, his presence too memorable, forcing his way into Lance’s thoughts. As he tried to dull the incoming arousal by focusing on the task at hand, he let out an exasperated sigh. Lance couldn’t even do his chores in peace.

Like the cryogenic pods, and quite frankly everything in the castle, the lions didn’t clean themselves. And Lance, as punishment for his childish antics and crude behavior, was being forced to clean ol’ blue. It was excruciatingly boring and slow, considering the size of his lion and the amount of scrubbing Lance had ahead of him. And to make matters worse, the only thing distracting Lance from such tedious manual labor was Keith. Of all people, the one guy with the insane sexual libido, the guy Lance hated, the guy he would love to have all over him right now.

“Ugh, stupid sexy Keith.” Lance grumbled as he furiously scrubbed away at one of his lion’s front paws.

Then, his mind betrayed him and started to play games with his imagination. It aimed straight for his groin, toying with the idea of a sexy “car wash” to inspire another round of sex. Lance immediately hated it, but found it too irresistible. And besides, as far as he knew, he was alone.

Lance let his mind wander and tease the confines of his pants as he leaned promiscuously over his lion, his slender body pressed against cold metal. He wiped and wiped in hypnotic circles, his movements deliberate and slow, before his own body began to move along, sliding against the cold metal surface and imagining Keith watch him. Lance bent down to dip the cloth in cleaning liquid before returning to his lion’s paw and purposely drenching it so he could wipe it dry with his clothes. Pressing himself flush against his lion, the water quickly soaked the fabric of his shirt and pants, making them drip heavy and turn faintly see-through. His skin tingled under his wet clothes, craving Keith’s hands.

As Lance continued to aimlessly wipe his lion, he imagined Keith come up behind him and whisper in his ear, “You missed a spot,” and trail his hands erotically along the sides of his body. Lance wanted so badly to rub against him, to feel his warmth on his back, to hear his grunts beside his ear.

Before he knew it, Lance was pumping his cock, breathing heavily and suddenly sputtering onto the floor. Lance fell against his lion and soon felt the pang of guilt and shame hanging over his conscience, before grabbing a spare cloth and cleaning the evidence.

Swiping at a few spots that managed to find their way onto his lion, Lance flushed. “Sorry, buddy, it won’t happen again.”

“What won’t happen again?” A familiar voice chimed in.

Lance froze.

He didn’t need to turn around to see the shit-eating grin sitting on Keith’s lips. He could hear it from the tone of his voice. “What did you do this time, Lance?”

Keith didn’t need to ask to know what Lance was up to. The clues were all there, and Keith knew how to connect the dots: the flushed face, the disheveled hair, the wet shirt, the unzipped pants, and of course, Lance’s frantic cleaning. Keith could see right through his little guilt routine. After all, it was something he had grown so accustomed to seeing.

When Lance finally decided to turn around, his blue eyes landed on Keith’s smug face. Somehow his little fantasy had become reality, because it seemed like Keith had been there for a while, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and the possibility of him catching Lance in the act was probable.

“How long have you been here?” Lance’s voice came out squeaky.

“I just got here.” Keith answered, smirking at the unconvinced glare Lance shot back at him. He was obviously desperate to know whether or not Keith had actually seen anything, his shameful deeds, and Keith found it to be incredibly amusing. He stepped away from the wall and headed towards Lance, reading the unease in his blue eyes. “I’m sure you’re too oblivious to be able to tell, but you suck at covering your tracks. I can see right through you. And your clothes.”

Lance blinked at him before realizing his soaked clothes were clinging to his skinny body, playfully showing off his bronze skin through the wet fabric.

“But I have to admit, I’m happy to see you so ready so soon.” Keith’s every step towards him was impatient and hungry, and Lance could feel his heart punching a hole through his chest. “You’re such a good boy, Lance.”

Keith hated a lot of things about Lance, but one of the few things he loved about him was his innate ability to fall apart at any compliment that was thrown at him. Even the smallest achievements that garnered any praise was enough to throw him in for a loop, his blue eyes always blowing up huge and sparkly. Speechless, Lance always became a flustered mess of squeaks and stutters, and Keith’s chest always clutched tightly at the sight. It was so incredibly satisfying to see Lance crumble and unravel in the palm of his hand, all ruffled and bewildered. Whenever he became like this, Lance was practically  _ purring _ .

“I think you deserve a reward.” Keith rolled up against him, pushing him back against the cold surface of his lion. “You must have been working so hard, cleaning your lion all by yourself. I can tell.”

Keith leaned forward onto Lance, their chests pressed against each other. Lance’s wet shirt transferred some of the sogginess onto Keith’s own, but neither of them cared. Instead, Keith brought his lips to the shell of Lance’s ear, letting his breaths brush hotly against beautifully tan skin.

“Your lion is so clean, Lance, good job. You cleaned it up so well, I can see my reflection on it.” Keith whispered, his hands already roaming across Lance’s body. “But you forgot to clean yourself. You’re so dirty, Lance, you’re so dirty, all over your body.”

“Keith,” he started, but choked at the feeling of Keith’s hand on his crotch. Lance melted under his touch, his jaded breaths trembling from his lips.

“You’re so dirty, Lance, especially down here.” Keith continued as he palmed Lance through his wet boxers. He wasn’t sure which liquid it was drenched in, but Keith felt his lips curl into a naughty grin at the feeling of Lance’s cock hardening under his hand. “We need to take care of this, Lance. We need to clean you up. Good boys aren’t dirty, are they, Lance?”

Lance obediently shook his head, lifting his soaked shirt to reveal a gorgeous brown torso underneath. Keith’s breath hitched at the sight of Lance’s belly button, his eyes immediately tracing the lines of Lance’s navel and waist before settling on the glossiness of his wet skin. With the soaked cloth he’d been using to clean his lion, Lance began to rub his skin in slow, tiny circles.

Struggling to control himself, Keith tugged Lance’s pants and boxers down to free the restrained cock from underneath. Lance popped out, hard and pinkish, almost too cute. It still had energy even after Lance had jerked off earlier, happily perking up at the familiar touch of Keith’s hand.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Keith practically purred as he began to stroke Lance’s member. His own cock throbbed jealously from under his pants, forcing a few grunts out of Keith’s mouth.

Lance was quick to respond to Keith’s muffled noises and let his hand reach for Keith’s aching crotch. The first contact ripped a groan out of Keith’s throat, until Lance released his raging cock from those tight pants, watching it rise with purpose and unyielding power. On the head, it was already dribbling with a sticky liquid, dying for some action. Lance finally granted its wishes and wrapped his long fingers around it, letting his hand slide up and down.

The next thing they knew, they weren’t just jerking each other off. Shirts, pants, and shoes were tossed carelessly to the floor, beside the neglected buckets and squirt bottles of cleaning liquid. Lance was lying across the front paw that he had been cleaning, with Keith sprawled over him, a devilish glint in his eyes. Lance knew he should probably say goodbye to all his hard work, cleaning this part of his lion, because it would all go to waste soon.

Lance was being devoured by Keith’s mouth. His cock eagerly slid back inside just as Keith brought his mouth down on it, his tongue playfully lashing out and running along the side of Lance’s throbbing member. It was hot and wet against his skin, and the pleasure sent his mind spinning. Once Keith pulled back up, he let his lips rest around the head for a moment and slowly slid his tongue across the slit, collecting the bitter precum that accumulated there, and then quickly pushed his head back down to swallow Lance whole again. Soon enough, Keith was bouncing his head on Lance’s erection, which stood firm and proud. Lance was gasping and tangling his fingers into Keith’s hair, feeling familiar fingers press at his entrance.

Never one to hold back, Keith always pushed in with two fingers first. Once he felt them force their way into his ass, Lance was moaning helplessly and curling his toes. Muscles tensed around Keith’s fingers as they pushed in and pulled out over and over again, until two fingers became three, and Lance cried out when they began to stretch him out. In the meantime, Keith still continued to bob his head on Lance’s cock as his fingers fondled him below. Keith’s own cock ached for release and was screaming for attention, but Keith was unable to entertain it. His hands were busy, one fingering Lance and the other fingering himself.

Honestly, he was doing all the work. But right now, in the heat of the moment, he couldn’t care less. Besides, knowing Lance, he was too slow and careful about everything. Lance would always ask first before doing anything, always blushing and always caring too much, and then proceed to do everything so slowly Keith could pull his hair out in frustration. Keith was well aware that if he wanted to get things done, he needed to do it. In fact, he wished he could do it all faster.

Lance was moaning desperately under him, when suddenly his skinny body convulsed and his hips jerked upward. His cock spewed and spurted, filling Keith’s mouth halfway until he pulled away, strings of sticky white liquid connecting his wet lips to the tip of Lance’s cock. Keith swallowed without a moment’s hesitation and wiped the residue hanging on his mouth with the back of his hand before adjusting himself and spreading Lance’s legs.

Exhausted and drunk from the pleasure, Lance reached down to hold his tired legs and keep them open for easier access. Through half-lidded eyes he watched Keith position himself impatiently at his hole, mildly fascinated by the way his hips aligned with his own.

And then in one fluid motion, with a forceful push, Keith buried himself into Lance’s tight heat. They both sucked in a breath at the sudden impact, panting and gasping breathlessly as they adjusted to the raw burn of their connected bodies. Despite how fatigued and weak he felt, Lance clenched around Keith, squeezing him with such delicious pressure. Keith was almost dizzy with delirium, absorbing the heat and tightness around his throbbing cock. But impatience was bristling under his skin, and Keith was always quick to act on impulse, gritting his teeth.

Through clenched teeth, Keith seethed and pulled away. His cock wasn’t completely out of Lance before it was angrily shoved back inside, forcing a strangled gasp out of the blue paladin. Keith didn’t say anything, no warning, before doing it again, and again, and again, until Keith built into a fast, unforgiving rhythm. His hips were ramming violently into Lance, who whimpered from the unyielding thrusts. There was no room for pause or rest, just frantic gasps and moans. Lance angled his body into Keith’s heartless thrusts, feeling him completely as he rubbed against his insides.

Before Lance was even given a chance to collect his thoughts, Keith’s erection met Lance’s prostate in one brutal thrust. It was uncontrollable and dangerous, a collision that was dripping with murderous intent, turning Lance into a puddle of sexual pleasure. And Keith, realizing what he had done, lost it and went wild at Lance’s prostate, going harder and harder at it.

“Keith,” As if it were the only word in his vocabulary, Lance gasped and panted his name, slinging his limp arms around Keith’s neck and pulling him into an embrace.

His back was arching, his body begging and yearning for more, and Keith gave it exactly that. Keith was pounding furiously into Lance, as if he was upset that he couldn’t somehow go deeper or that it wasn’t enough. Sweat slickened their flesh as Keith gripped onto Lance’s sides, fingers digging into bronze skin and leaving angry marks behind. His breaths became erratic as he leaned down and aggressively scattered kisses and bites around Lance’s neck, sinking his teeth into gorgeous brown skin and savoring the sound of Lance’s strangled voice. Keith continued to leave possessive marks all over Lance’s body, feeling his own body mercilessly thrust into Lance, burning hot with untamed passion.

Then, all of a sudden, Keith stuttered, shoving and jerking uncontrollably into Lance, who was keening as he felt Keith cave into the pleasure. Keith released inside of Lance, the hot liquid of his cum shooting hard and deep inside of Lance’s trembling body. They shivered as they let the feeling of sexual bliss consume them, moaning through the pleasure. Keith could feel the sticky vile liquid smearing against Lance’s insides as he slipped out, his satisfied cock bobbing out slowly. Below him, Lance was a hot mess, shaking and panting breathlessly.

Leaning forward, Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s own, pulling him into a tired, sloppy kiss. They savored each other’s taste as Keith dragged his tongue across Lance’s mouth, both moaning tiredly into the kiss.

This kiss was the closing to their sexual endeavors.

Another four-letter word to add to the vocabulary list:  _ kiss _ . For all their senseless fucking, Lance and Keith had developed this almost endearing tradition of kissing at the very end, maybe to acknowledge that the sex was done and that they would return to their obnoxious rivalry after that. It kind of signified the end of their union, disconnecting them, saying goodbye through a bittersweet kiss.

Just like that, they went back to normal. This was routine for them, after all.

Lance returned to cleaning his lion again, this time without the unnecessary and embarrassing one-sided roleplay.  _ Thank you, imagination. _ He still had the rest of his lion to clean, sighing heavily as he scrubbed and scrubbed where he and Keith had just done it. His poor lion’s paw was tainted forever, Lance realized, pouting miserably as he wiped at the cold metal.

It wasn’t long before Coran emerged from nowhere to call him for dinner. Ecstatic to be dismissed from the burden of cleaning his lion, Lance jumped for joy and pretty much skipped the whole way there.

At the dining table, everyone was engrossed in the usual chit-chat, telling tale of the day’s activities and carrying indistinct conversations about this and that. Shiro had everyone recap and relay information to the team, and as always, Lance blushed at the recollection of his day — chores,  _ sex _ , eat,  _ sex _ , train,  _ sex _ — but then when it was his turn to talk about his day, he left out the one most prominent thing in his schedule. And whenever he said it, almost flustered as the words came out, he could always feel Keith’s hard gaze on him, sending thrilling shivers down his spine.

Pidge looked skeptically at Lance before taking a spoonful of green goo, “Lance is so weird.”

At Pidge’s cynical remark, Lance narrowed his eyes at his snarky teammate. “Why do you say that?”

“Oh, well, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because whenever you tell us about what you’ve been up to all day, you seem so giddy about it, when all you’ve been really doing is, well, a whole lot of nothing.” Pidge snickered.

Although Lance would’ve loved to come back with, “You’re right, Keith is a whole lot of nothing,” to take a jab at his arch nemesis, he knew he couldn’t. With a harrumph, Lance swallowed his words and pressed his lips into a hard line.

“Cleaning my lion’s something to be proud of! Just look at the size of it!” Lance finally said, throwing his hands in the air to demonstrate how massive his lion was. “It’s a big deal! Literally!”

“Sure, sure,” Pidge replied with an unconvinced sneer, obviously already over the conversation.

Lance groaned in defeat as he fumed in his seat, glaring and poking angrily at his green alien goo with a spoon. Across from him, Keith coolly worked at his plate, calm and collected and detached from everyone else, as usual.

From what Lance could tell, he was casually taking a sip from his drink when Lance suddenly felt something press against his groin. Nearly spitting out the green goo and almost spraying everyone across the table, Lance’s wide eyes darted down to the cause of the mischief, finding Keith’s foot rubbing sensually against his crotch. Lance’s grip on his spoon immediately grew hard as he lowered his head to hide his embarrassed face.

If Keith knew what was good for them, he wouldn’t dare. They both knew how terrible Lance was at feigning innocence, or even just holding a straight face. Everyone would immediately catch onto his suspicious behavior, see the guilt swimming in his blue eyes, feel the tension building in the air. Lance hoped Keith would get a clue as he attempted to do everything in his power not to get hard, sending Keith as many  _ don’t fucking do it _ signals as he possibly could.

Lance was terrified. His heart racing, Lance’s distraught eyes darted between the different people sitting at the table. Allura and Shiro were deep in conversation, Hunk was trying to encourage Coran to be more adventurous in his culinary work, and Pidge had already finished dinner, disappearing into another room to focus on decoding Galran files. No one seemed to suspect anything. Lance sighed with relief, but then shot a spiteful glimpse at the bad boy sitting across from him and immediately regretted his decision.

Without a doubt, there was malicious intent in those dark eyes. Lance cowered under Keith’s harsh gaze, squirming and fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. There was nowhere to hide, and despite his best efforts to avoid making eye contact, Lance saw the amusement dancing in Keith’s eyes. It threw Lance’s heart into a panic, pounding and pounding away. There was seriously no stopping this sex-crazed maniac and his insane sexual drive, Lance thought, witnessing the naughty slip of Keith’s tongue gliding over his lips.

_Holy_ _macaroni_.

And then Keith’s foot was back again, rubbing Lance’s hardening crotch. Lance bit back his whimpers, feeling the wonderful pressure on his cock. It was throbbing with excitement, pleasantly surprised to be a part of Keith’s dangerous little game, growing hotter and hotter as Keith continued to tease and torment him. Of course, it wasn’t as good as it was earlier, forced to find pleasure through the barriers of clothing that kept them from the skin-on-skin action they were obviously craving. Regardless, Lance found himself shamefully aroused by the riskiness of their situation, the ignorance of their companions fueling his desire. Keith was mercilessly working at Lance’s erection, driving the blue paladin nearly over the edge, his long fingers gripping onto the edge of his seat.

Seething through clenched teeth, Lance angrily mouthed at Keith to stop it, stop it,  _ stop it _ , but the more he resisted the harder Keith pressed. If anything, Lance’s efforts were only fanning the flames, cornering himself into some kind of aggressively sexual trap.

One by one, the rest of the Voltron team retired to their rooms, answering Lance’s prayers.

Shiro was escorting Allura out of the room, but before exiting himself, he turned and gave Lance and Keith this look of concern that was enough to dig Lance’s grave and bury him in shame. “It’s getting late, guys. You better finish up soon. You’ll need your rest. We’ve got more universe saving ahead of us tomorrow.”

“You go ahead! No need to wait for us!” Lance forced a smile and laughed nervously. “We’ll be sure to get our beauty sleep! Just wanted to fill up so we don’t come crawling back for a midnight snack, you know, those darn hormonal cravings!”

Startled by Lance’s awkward outburst, Shiro didn’t seem convinced at first, but his gentle eyes eventually softened and he let out a sigh. “Okay, but don’t stay up too late. You’ll need your energy to pilot your lions.”

“Yes, sir!” Lance saluted at him, struggling to contain the groans itching in the back of his throat. His tan skin was crawling with lust, and it took every ounce of energy to maintain his composure in front of Shiro, literally the last person in the whole entire universe that Lance would ever want to accidentally expose himself to.

“Alright, then.” Shiro offered them a warm smile, and Lance’s heart fluttered at the sight.

Clenching his teeth through his forced smile, Lance was ready to see Shiro leave so he wouldn’t have to suffer through this torture anymore, to feel the flood of relief wash over him knowing the guy he admired and looked up to wouldn’t see the shameful bulge in his pants.

And yet, Shiro was still there, lingering in the doorway. His expression had twisted with concern, his eyebrows knitting over the bridge of his scarred nose. “Lance, you don’t look so good. You feeling okay?”

Lance wished he could scream.

“Yep, yep, yep! Just dandy here! Perfectly fine!” He was a little hysterical, to say the least, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. Under the table, Lance felt Keith prodding mischievously at his groin. Silently begging Shiro to _please_ _leave_ , Lance shuddered at the sensation in his body, his heart sinking at the realization that he was coming close.

“Are you sure, Lance?” Shiro took a step towards him, and Lance immediately tensed up. “You’re sweating, and your face is red. It looks like you might be coming up with a fever. Maybe we should head to the healing pods.”

“Shiro, I-I swear, I am fine.”

Lance was definitely not fine. Especially now that Shiro was actually approaching him to make sure he was alright, while Lance was struggling under Keith’s foot, practically panting at this point, teetering dangerously close to his climax. Shiro was such a nice guy, it could bring Lance to tears,  _ especially now _ , considering how fucking terrible it would be to have Shiro discover the reason behind his flushed face. Lance would rather die. Of all times, now was the worst possible time to check on him.

“I’m sorry, Lance, but you don’t sound very convincing.” Shiro began to walk towards them. Lance’s heart was beating so loudly in his chest, he was sure Shiro could hear it. “Let me have a look at you.”

Meanwhile, Keith sat quietly in his seat, secretly ecstatic about their current situation. He had Lance wrapped around his finger and he was enjoying every second of it. Reduced to a breathless heap of embarrassment, Lance was weak and wobbly in the knees, his shaking legs coiled around the legs of his chair. Keith was almost mad with power, hyper aware of his authority over when Lance could come, running his foot over Lance’s aching crotch. Keith could tell how close Lance was, willing the devilish grin away as he continued to prod at the bulge in Lance’s pants, watching his skinny body suddenly convulse. Muffling his voice, Lance forced his body to contain the uncontrollable spasms of his body, resisting the urge to lurch forward into the movements of Keith’s foot and intensify the friction between them. Instead, Lance felt his body surrender to the blissful heat of pleasure.

Shiro only footsteps away from them, Lance felt the front of his pants get wet, soaking in his fresh release of cum. Ashamed of himself, Lance was miserable, a hot mess who could only stutter and blubber awkwardly interacting with another living thing.

“I’m done,” Keith suddenly stood up from the table, casually walking away with his plate. As he stalked off, Lance caught the evil grin on his face before he disappeared into the kitchen, abandoning Lance with his pathetically wet pants.

Cursing Keith under his breath, Lance froze as Shiro approached him. The embarrassing stain on his pants was unmistakably and painfully obvious, and that fact alone had Lance weeping on the inside. Expecting to hear Shiro’s disappointed sigh, Lance was surprised when it never came. Instead, he felt Shiro’s human hand against his forehead, inhaling sharply as he tried to ignore the awful mess in his pants.

As long as Shiro didn’t notice, nothing ever happened. The same couldn’t be said about the frantic racing of his heart, however, punching through Lance’s chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and let Shiro examine the temperature of his body, which Lance knew was way too hot to be healthy under normal circumstances, but who could blame him? The shame and humiliation and panic were the reasons behind his rising temperatures, trying to calm himself and find comfort under Shiro’s hand.

Eventually, after reassuring Shiro with a bombardment of encouraging words and smiles, Lance convinced him that a good night’s sleep was all he needed to get his temperature to drop back to normal. Shiro was hesitant to accept that remedy at first, but he trusted Lance enough to believe him, given time for deliberation. At the very least, Lance managed to hide the humiliating mess in his pants and, more importantly, keep the whole incident between him and Keith a secret. The moment Shiro left his side, Lance slipped away into the darkness.

In the safety of his own room, Lance was relieved to finally breathe easy. Of course, he scanned his room first in case there was a horny Keith hiding somewhere waiting to ambush him. Luckily, there was no Keith to be found.

It took a while for Lance to recollect himself after everything that happened today, but he was convinced he could distract himself in his laborious beauty care routine.

First and foremost, Lance hit the shower, letting himself get pelted by the raining onslaught of water. With closed eyes, he let the burning hot water spill onto his body, hot liquid running smoothly over his bronze skin, slipping into every curve and crevice of his slender body. He made sure the water was steaming hot, under the impression that water this hot was capable of ridding his body of even all the immoral sexual stuff. The heat from the water draped itself over Lance’s thin body, blanketing him in a steamy warmth. Lance embraced the scalding heat, letting the steam fill the shower stall as beads of water slithered down his glossy brown skin.

Lance deserved to pamper himself. Today felt like the most taxing day with Keith. No other day has ever been so obsessed with having sex, and now that Lance was alone, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to relax.

Tonight, he decided, was a facial mask night.

The heat radiating from the shower didn’t compare to the hotness of Keith’s touch, and all at once Lance remembered. The vivid memories of Keith and himself tangled in each other came flooding back into his mind as the water bathed him in a relaxing wetness, his body tingling at the thought of Keith’s touch. His breaths grew ragged and short in the hot, humid air inside the small space of the shower stall. His head spinning, Lance fell and leaned breathlessly against the cool hexagonal tiles of the wall. The longer Lance stayed in the shower, the dizzier he felt, and the memory of his sexual encounters with Keith —  _ plural _ — earlier today were definitely no help.

Lance proceeded to rinse his hair before squirting body soap onto the strange Altean luffas. Just like before, Lance attempted to forget about Keith and wished the hot water would carry his troubles and memories away. When it didn't give him the instant gratification he wanted, Lance let out a huge, exasperated sigh and continued to wash his body with a stubborn pout on his lips.

As he scrubbed and scrubbed away at his skin, he thought he heard the bathroom door slide open, but shrugged and disregarded it as a hallucination. He was feeling pretty dizzy, after all.

When he heard faint footsteps, that was when Lance began to feel a little worried — and a little scared. It was the haunted castle thing all over again! Attempting to focus his attention on his shower and away from the horrifying thought that some evil was about to attack him in the bathroom, Lance gulped down the rising lump in his throat and nervously rubbed the luffa over his trembling limbs. The bathroom was Lance’s sacred place, his sanctuary, his temple of personal hygiene and beauty care. To think someone would ever dare to invade his privacy in such shameless fashion, it was despicable!

Lance’s eyes wandered cautiously to the door to his shower stall, feeling absolutely terrified and freezing at the glimpse of a shadow on the other side. Obscured by the foggy teal glass, Lance could only make out a blurry silhouette through his squinted eyes, but that was enough to petrify him. Lance was vulnerable in the shower, with nothing to defend himself with but a luffa, bottles of hair products, and soap! He was doomed!

As the shady silhouette grew closer, Lance simply watched in horror as the mysterious figure grew larger and larger. The Altean shower door slowly dissipated away in a flurry of twinkling lights, and Lance could only watch as the features of his intruder slowly came into focus, finally revealing the identity of this rude person. Once enough of the steam cleared, Lance saw who it was and his jaw dropped, unleashing a scream that was sure to reach everyone’s ears.

“K-KEITH!”

In front of him stood Keith, wincing at his pterodactyl screech, a finger plugged in each ear. After carelessly barging into Lance’s shower — in only a towel, no less — what did he expect?

“ _ What _ are you doing here?!” Lance shrieked, shyly turning his body away from the intruder, who found the action to be adorably useless. Keith was very well acquainted with what Lance’s body looked like, inside and out. “I, I’m trying to shower!”

“So am I,” Keith replied coolly, walking into the shower stall without a care in the world. He contained his laughter at the sound of Lance’s panicked voice, willing his mischievous smirk away as he stripped the towel from his waist and tossed it over the glass.

“Um, can you shower in,  _ oh _ , I don't know, your  _ own _ shower?!” Lance was forcing himself into the farthest corner of the fancy Altean shower stall, feeling the cool cerulean tiles against his wet skin.

“I like this shower better.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Keith, our showers are exactly the same!”

“No, they’re not.” At the incredulous look on Lance’s face, Keith struggled to hold back a snicker. He grinned impishly at him when he added, “You’re not in it.”

At first, Lance didn’t have anything to say, completely dumbfounded by Keith’s words. It was surprisingly…flirtatious. Lance could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and the blush creeping into his cheeks, as the water continued to pelt down from the showerhead.

“I, I’m not into your mind games! I’m not falling for it!” Lance yelled, finally turning his body completely into the corner and squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t bother trying! Just, just get out of the shower!”

He waited for Keith to respond, but there was none. For a moment, relief washed over him before he tensed up all over again, when a hand slowly touched his leg, sliding deliberately upward from his thigh up to his hips.

“This is my favorite shower, Lance.” Keith whispered. “Don’t keep me away from it.”

Lance shuddered at the hot breath brushing against his ear, but remained tense and firm.

Keith was well aware of this, but knew how to break through Lance’s tough demeanor. “You wanna know why it’s my favorite, Lance?”

“I-I already know, Keith, it’s because I’m in it, I know! I’m very flattered, okay.” He stuttered. “I know I’m irresistible, but I think we both deserve some privacy!”

When Keith didn’t answer, Lance prepared for the worst and braced himself, startled by Keith’s hand when it wandered to his cock. Once he started to stroke it, slowly and patiently, the realization of what this favorite so-called “shower” was dawned on him. Just the thought of splattering cum all over Keith was overwhelmingly hot, and all of a sudden, out of pure excitement his cock rose to the occasion.

The two paladins fell silent as Keith caressed and pumped at Lance’s cock, which Keith was sure was delighted to see him again. After all, he was the one giving it so much loving attention these days, it pretty much hardened automatically in his hand at this point. Soon enough, it was no longer soft in Keith’s hand.

“Turn around, Lance,” he commanded as he dropped to his knees. The shower was still running, lathering their skin in hot water that ran down their flushed skin. Keith could feel the liquid glide past his knees and down the drain, as he watched Lance bashfully turn around and reveal his naked body. “That’s a good boy.”

Keith wasted no time and opened his mouth, swallowing Lance whole. It hurt his jaws a little, but Lance felt so incredibly hot inside of him, and above him Keith saw the twisted expression on his face, torn between shame and pleasure. It was wildly arousing to see him all hot and bothered. A desperate shimmer in his eyes, Lance pressed his hands against the wall behind him, his long fingers flattened against the signature hexagonal Altean tiles.

Within a matter of minutes, Keith developed a rather hardcore rhythm pushing his head onto Lance’s cock and pulling away from it, growing hard and fast until it felt like he was having Lance fuck his mouth. Needless to say, Lance was kind of doing that, his hips jerking helplessly forward into Keith’s hot mouth. Groaning into every abrupt movement, Keith pulled away and let Lance’s cock slide out, bobbing innocently in front of him. Keith held onto Lance’s throbbing member with a firm hand and made sure to let his tongue have some action, sliding it across the head of Lance’s cock to lap up the dribbling precum that oozed and trickled out. Perking up with newfound determination, Lance’s cock quickly found its way back into Keith’s mouth, who realized he must be close.

His wet black hair clinging to his skin, Keith carelessly brushed them away with a hand as Lance thrust hungrily into his mouth. Once his thrusts became more erratic and formless, Keith pulled away and watched Lance’s slender body convulse and shiver with pleasure as he came. The familiar scent and sight of Lance’s cum came washing over Keith as it spewed uncontrollably over his face, strings of sticky hot cum squirting and shooting over his cheeks and lips. It was amazingly hot on his face, and Keith was almost tempted to kiss the cock that came all over him, licking his lips and swallowing the bittersweet cum that he caught with his tongue. He quickly swiped the rest of his face with his hands and then lapped it up with his tongue, rinsing himself off in the shower.

“Oh my God, Keith,” Lance was heaving and panting, his head lolling from dizziness.

“Not yet, Lance.” Keith said as he stood up and faced away from him, grabbing his thin wrists and planting them firmly onto his waist. “I prepped myself before I got here. C’mon.”

Groaning with effort, Lance leaned over Keith, who had flattened his hands against the wall. At the sight of Keith’s widened hole, Lance felt his hardening cock throb with renewed energy. Soon enough, Lance realized he could no longer wait and positioned himself, finally pushing into Keith’s hot body.

It was dangerously mind blowing, the muscles around Lance’s cock clenching and squeezing around him. The contact between them was amazing, the wet friction forcing the heat from their bodies to melt together, hot water running sensually down their skin. Lance’s mind was sent spinning, even harder than it already was before, almost collapsing onto Keith’s well-toned body. The steam didn’t help cool him off, their mingling temperatures rising, barely breathing through the hot air.

“C’mon, Lance,” Keith urged, his waist rocking back into Lance’s own. “Hurry up.”

“S-sorry,” Lance managed to say through his gasps for air, digging his long fingers into Keith’s skin. With a grunt of effort, he forcefully rammed forward and ripped a satisfied moan out of Keith’s mouth. Lance knew he had to pick up the pace, to maintain the same power in each thrust, as he pushed forward again and again.

Some thrusts were definitely more successful than others, but Lance was determined, slamming into Keith’s tight heat with more force and intensity. Keith was panting and groaning under him, getting pushed further and further against the wall. In fact, one thrust was powerful enough to press his cheek against those cold wet tiles. Lance continued to shove and shove, fucking Keith as hard as he possibly could, relentless and unforgiving, just like he was for him. Of course, Lance’s competitive nature caused his blood to boil, desiring nothing more than to be better, striving to be better than Keith.

Licking his lips with a determined glint in his eyes, Lance adjusted his hips and aligned them better behind Keith’s own, before grabbing desperately at his waist again. Unlike Keith, who was more like the aggressive and violent type who relied on brute force and his impulsive nature, Lance decided to pursue a more  _ clever _ route. With his hands around Keith’s waist, he pulled him in just as he pushed forward, forcing their two bodies to smash into each other. The first impact, brutal and harsh, felt like a collision of rawness and pleasure, driving them both hard against the wall. Just like that, Lance kept going, pulling Keith towards him as he shoved forward, forcing a series of choked gasps out of Keith’s mouth. The combined sweat and running water slickened their bodies with a fresh wetness, slippery and hot, Lance rutting into Keith and pulling him into his thrusts at the same time.

Keith panted and moaned, slowly losing his mind at the irresistible sensation. This was the first time Lance had ever thought to pull his body into his thrusts, and now that he felt adventurous enough to experiment with that idea, Keith’s skin tingled with excitement. The thrill of their connected bodies and their need for release motivated them to keep going, obsessed with the heavenly collisions of their bodies. Lance was crashing into Keith with every thrust, his cock burning inside of his tight heat, swallowing Lance’s cock whole.

As the shower continued to beat against their skin, pelting them with beads of water, Lance felt himself nearing his climax and clenched his teeth. He leaned forward and buried his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, his breaths tickling the skin under Keith’s wet hair. Lance left trails of affectionate kisses along his neck, soft lips pressed lovingly against Keith’s wet skin over and over again. It drove Keith insane every single time he was subjected to Lance’s ridiculous affections, never knowing how to respond other than returning it with at least ten times the intensity. Not used to receiving or giving affection, Keith always shook with emotion at Lance’s cute advances, balling his hands into fists and aggressively loving every little peck and kiss Lance scattered all over his neck and collarbone. It was unfamiliar to him, and obviously Lance wasn’t, which was fine, if only it didn’t throw Keith’s heart into such a lovesick panic.

Meanwhile Lance continued to ram into Keith’s hole, feeling it gradually loosen from their rigorous fucking. Good thing, because once Lance hit Keith’s prostate and heard the strangled noise that escaped Keith’s lips, he was holding it in at that point. Now that he knew they could come together, he forcefully thrust into Keith, granting him a moment to breathe and savor the godly feeling of his cock against his prostate.

“C’mon, Lance,” Keith panted, angling his hips further into Lance’s thrusts.

“Okay, okay.” At his command, Lance thrust hard and fast into Keith, until the only things coming from his lips were grunts and moans.

And then, Keith was angrily calling his name, arching his back and keening from the pleasure, obsessed with the incredible feeling of Lance’s cock inside of him. The wet friction, rubbing back and forth, Keith could feel their slippery skin sliding together, into each other. He grabbed one of Lance’s hands and brought it to his own cock, which had been aching for some action, jealously throbbing and bobbing on its own. Lance understood and gently wrapped his fingers around it, sliding his hand slowly before pumping it furiously. Keith melted into his touches, surrendering to the pleasure of his cock as his body suddenly jerked into Lance’s hand, caving in to the irresistible sensation and sputtering onto the wall of hexagonal tiles. His cum left strings of sticky white liquid dribbling down the wall as Keith rode out the shivering high, the last spurts of his orgasm enough to send Lance over the edge.

With a grunt of effort, Lance thrust furiously into Keith before releasing and pumping him full of his own cum. Lance felt his cock forcefully shoot and spew strings of sticky white liquid, filling Keith’s hole with a delicious hotness, covering the walls of muscle that surrounded Lance’s throbbing member.

Dizzier than ever, Lance slowly pulled out and watched his dick slide out exhausted and wet. Keith was breathing heavily in front of him before turning his head, so that Lance could lean in and kiss him. 

They didn’t do much else in the shower — which Lance was grateful for — aside from cleaning after the mess. When they had to clean out Keith’s hole, Lance’s heart pounded violently in his chest as Keith fingered himself to help speed up the process. He was so serious about it too, although occasionally sexual, his fingers dragging out the remainders of Lance’s semen. The shower kept running, forcing their dirty bodily fluids down the drain.

Once they were finally out of the shower, Lance could breathe easily in the spacious air of the rest of the bathroom. He was ready to pamper himself with the luxurious spa treatments he treated himself to before bed, arranging the various bottles of powders and lotions and moisturizers on the counter in their proper order. He didn’t pay any attention to Keith, who stepped out of the shower stall with a towel around his waist and his fingers combing through his hair.

Lance draped a silk bathrobe over himself, the smooth fabric hugging every line and curve of his body. Keith’s eyes devoured the lines of Lance’s slender body, following the arch of his back down to the curves of his ass. The silk bathrobe didn’t leave much to the imagination, but Keith liked it that way.

He walked up to the mirror and watched Lance look closely at his reflection, amused by how seriously he examined his own face. When he reached for a bottle of lotion, Keith couldn’t help but take a few steps closer and squirt some lotion onto his own hand. The cream was cold and white on his fingers, the sweet scent of vanilla and lavender brewing strongly in the air. Feeling a little mischievous, Keith slipped his hand around Lance’s waist and under the silky fabric of his bathrobe.

Lance ignored him and continued to smear moisturizer across his face, rubbing his cheeks in circles before moving to his forehead. For some reason, Keith found Lance’s obsessing and fussing over his cosmetic routine kind of sexy, how he leaned provocatively over the counter to focus on the contours of his face, sliding long fingers across his gorgeous bronze skin. His bathrobe slid over his body with every movement, brown skin peeking from under the silk fabric.

Keith’s hand roamed under the bathrobe, gently running down the arch of Lance’s back, feeling the little grooves of his spine. At his touch, Lance tensed up and stopped midway, his face torn in a sensual expression, whining quietly at the thrill of his touch. Keith pressed the lotion over Lance’s brown skin, lulling a defenseless moan from his lips, his body shuddering under the cold lotion. Without a second thought, Keith’s hand wandered lower and lower, teasing Lance all the way down, until his fingers reached the firm curves of his ass. As impatient and passionate as ever, Keith teased and pressed his slippery fingers at Lance’s entrance, soaking in every whimper that trembled out of Lance’s lips.

Empowered by the delicious sounds Lance was making, Keith licked his lips and pressed his body flush against Lance, his towel threatening to fall off of his waist. His fingers slipped inside of Lance without a moment’s hesitation, forcing a choked gasp out of the startled blue paladin, sliding in and out of his tight hole. Keith became excited at the muscles squeezing around his fingers before impatiently pushing in three, almost shoving them inside and then proceeding to stretch them, fast and unforgiving.

“Keith,” Lance gasped, Keith’s aggressive nature almost jerking tears from his eyes, struggling to collect his thoughts. “S-slow down.”

Of course, as hot blooded as ever, Lance’s words flew right over Keith’s head. Instead, his other hand tugged at blue silk, pulling down the collar of Lance’s bathrobe to reveal beautiful brown skin. Keith inhaled sharply at the sight, his heart pounding at Lance’s glossy skin and the traces of white lotion spread halfheartedly across his back, where Keith’s hand had touched it. As one hand continued to mercilessly finger Lance, his other continued to pull at his bathrobe.

Lance’s arms were still in the sleeves of his bathrobe, and Keith’s rough tugging forced his arms to tangle in the messy bundle of silk fabric behind him, struggling to free himself as he keened in pleasure from Keith’s experienced hand. Lance could feel Keith’s excitement at the realization that he could no longer move his arms, restrained under the tangled mess of silk fabric that was caused by Keith’s forcefulness and impatience.

Lips curled into a naughty grin, Keith leaned over Lance’s body, his wet skin touching hot brown skin, burying his face into the crook of Lance’s neck. His chest tightened at the warmth of his body and the sound of his voice, inhaling the dizzyingly sweet scents of the various creams and lotions that were smeared all over his slender body.

As Keith pulled out his fingers, he snatched the same bottle of vanilla and lavender lotion from before and aimed at Lance’s exposed back, squirting and shooting the white cream randomly across his skin. Lance froze, feeling the cold lotion against his hot skin before gasping at Keith’s hands. All of a sudden, Keith put his hands on him, rubbing the lotion over his entire body while slowly rocking his hips. The towel around Keith’s waist was barely hanging on, and judging by the bulge angrily poking Lance from behind, it wouldn’t be long before the towel finally dropped to the floor.

In the meantime, Keith’s hands wandered over Lance’s body with such passion and sensuality, running over his smooth back and his slippery hips. The lotion was pulled in every direction as Keith wrapped his hands around Lance’s skinny waist, surrendering to the temptation of his raging erection and furiously gyrating his hips into the curves of Lance’s ass. Overwhelmed with excitement, Keith leaned forward and sank his teeth into Lance’s collarbone and sucked at the bronze skin before lovingly dragging his tongue over it.

Unable to resist or fight back, Lance whined helplessly under Keith’s weight, getting pushed onto the counter and knocking down all the cosmetic bottles that were sitting innocently on the surface. Aligned neatly in the order he used them, Lance’s army of beauty care products clattered noisily as they tumbled down one after the other.

Lance groaned at the thought of having to reorganize them all again later, but was quickly brought back to the heat of the moment when Keith pressed an eager cock against his skin. Having already shed off the towel around his waist, Keith was deeply concentrated in the task at hand, adjusting his weight and position behind the blue paladin. Lance could feel the head of Keith’s enthusiastic cock dripping wet with precum, sliding in between his ass cheeks and teasing at his prepped entrance, all slippery and pink. It was incredibly hot feeling Keith casually hump him, his cock desperate to finally enter Lance’s body, rubbing against him with undying passion.

“It’s my turn now, Lance.” Keith said as he pulled Lance up from the counter and pushed him down onto his knees.

Lance was immediately greeted by Keith’s cock, standing thick and hard and as energetic as ever. Baffled by Keith’s insane sexual drive, Lance looked up at him with wide, incredulous eyes.

“We, we  _ just _ did it, Keith…I can’t believe you’re already…” Lance gulped the rest of the sentence down and let out a shaky sigh, his eyes fluttering between Keith’s hard gaze and his raging erection. “Seriously, dude, this is insane…are you okay?”

Keith didn’t say anything to Lance’s bewildered comments and planted a hand into his curly brown hair, tightening his grip and forcing a yelp out of Lance’s mouth, turning his head to look at his neglected cock directly. Hard and red, it dribbled thirstily on the head with precum, yearning for action as it hardened under Lance’s gaze.

Lance swallowed hard, slowly leaning in and pursing his lips against Keith’s cock, feeling the burning hot skin against his lips. Keith grunted at the contact, feeling Lance’s soft lips pressed gently on the head of his cock. It was almost affectionate, so innocently cute, watching and feeling Lance kiss Keith’s dirty erection.

Something deep within salivated at the sight, his blood running south at the thought that Lance’s sweet and affectionate side would be wrecked by Keith’s violent passion for sex, to fuck Lance and mercilessly pound into him while he scattered kisses all over him. It drove Keith crazy just thinking about it. Lance was more thoughtful and considerate and loved to show his affections, whereas Keith was fierce and power hungry and loved to mess him up — to drive Lance against the wall and milk him for all he was worth.

Now, as deliberate as ever, Lance slowly opened his mouth around Keith’s cock, feeling every line and vein pulsating against his lips as it slid inside. He stopped once he felt Keith touch the roof of his mouth, always reluctant to go further, letting Keith’s impatient cock rest on his tongue.

Keith could feel Lance’s teeth grazing softly against his hot skin, and when he stopped, all of a sudden he was trapped inside Lance’s mouth. It was absolute torture to have to stay still, excruciatingly painful even, suffering to have to wait and wait. Keith took pride in a lot of things, but waiting was not one of them. Although he knew Lance wanted to take a moment, Keith wanted exactly the opposite, seething through his teeth as impatience bristled under his skin. His hands balled into fists, his fingers digging into the palms of his hands, resisting the temptation to thrust into Lance’s mouth.

He was really trying to hold back, he really was, but he could only take so much.

Lance barely had any time to catch his breath before Keith suddenly pushed and forced himself inside, which ripped a strangled gasp from Lance’s throat. It was way too much way too soon, and as much as Lance would love to fight back and give Keith the resistance he deserved, his arms were still caught in the awkward tangle of his bathrobe, his jaws pulled apart as Keith’s cock shoved its way deeper into his mouth.

Every attempt to speak came out broken and raspy, struggling to form coherent words with Keith’s dick in his mouth acting as an effective language barrier. Lance choked a little, but never enough to hurt too much, just the amount of afflicted pain that tickled Keith’s fancy. The desperate look in Lance’s eyes ignited a flame inside of him, watching him try to match his tempo and try to swallow his cock whole without choking.

Fucking Lance’s mouth, Keith’s cock eagerly slid back inside just as Lance brought his mouth over it, his tongue playfully lashing out and running along the side of Keith’s throbbing member. It was hot and wet against his skin, and the pleasure sent his mind spinning. Once Keith pulled away, Lance let his lips rest around the head for a moment to catch his breath. Then he leaned in again, sliding his tongue across the slit and collecting the bitter precum that accumulated there. Soon enough, Keith had Lance pushing his head on his erection, which stood firm and proud. Keith grunted and tangled his fingers into curly brown hair, feeling the familiar shudders of an incoming orgasm, sexual pleasure teetering dangerously on the edge, until —

Keith groaned as his body suddenly convulsed, his hips jerking forward into Lance’s mouth. His cock spewed and spurted, filling Lance’s mouth until he pulled away, strings of sticky white liquid connecting Lance’s wet lips to the tip of Keith’s cock. There were a couple spurts trailing behind in the shivering high of his orgasm, and Keith made sure to squirt over Lance’s face, leaving a mess of cum where Lance had carefully applied his skin care products.

Flustered and aroused, Lance hesitated and let Keith’s cum pool in his mouth before swallowing, hot sticky semen trickling down his throat. He wiped the residue hanging on his lips and the rest of his face with his hands as Keith dropped to his knees.

“I’m sure that’ll help keep your skin moisturized.” Keith sneered.

Realizing what he meant, Lance glared at him. “You’re disgusting.”

Keith chuckled lowly at that, his husky voice sending chills down Lance’s spine.

It wasn’t long before Keith picked himself up again and snaked his arms around Lance, leaning forward onto him and letting his weight carry their two bodies down to the cool Altean floor. Hot skin met cold tiles as Keith adjusted his weight and positioned himself behind Lance, who was laying on his side with his arms pinned behind him. Keith eagerly grabbed a leg and put it over his shoulder, spreading Lance’s legs wide open to reveal the shamefully aroused cock that bobbed under Keith’s gaze.

Licking his lips, Keith wrapped his hand around it and pumped and pumped, loving the choked gasps that came flying out of Lance’s mouth. Of course, after he had abused his mouth with the ruthless face fucking just now, Lance could only manage to make raspy noises and helplessly pant and moan. Just the thought that Lance’s broken voice was Keith’s fault kicked his sexual drive into high gear. Soon enough, his limp cock emerged hard and thick once again, perking up at the sound of Lance’s desperate voice.

Just as he saw Lance throw his head back, Keith stopped pumping and gripped firmly around the head of his cock, preventing it from reaching that sweet, sweet release. It throbbed painfully under Keith’s hand, a devilish grin sitting on his lips as Lance whimpered and whined.

“Not yet, Lance.” Keith said, positioning his own cock at Lance’s entrance. “Let’s do it together.”

“W-wait —”

All of a sudden, Keith pushed inside and Lance cried out. His muscles immediately squeezed back, tightening around Keith’s raging erection with all his might, pulling a grunt out of his mouth.

Soon enough, without any warning like always, Keith gripped angrily onto Lance’s hips and shoved into him ruthlessly. It was the start of a quick and demanding pace, building into powerful and unrelenting thrusts. Lance held back his whimpers as Keith welcomed himself inside, his cock making itself at home, buried deep into Lance’s hot body.

Keith’s cock had physically memorized the different spots that triggered something mind-blowingly amazing in Lance, hitting at Lance’s weaknesses that got him to shiver in pleasure. At some level, Lance knew about those vulnerable spots but was unwilling to share that sweet information, probably in fear of giving Keith too much power. But at the same time, discovering those places became fulfilling for him. Lance’s defenseless moans and purrs were more rewarding that way, and Keith loved to hear him when he fucked him just the way he liked it, savoring the sight of Lance’s breathless face torn from the sheer pleasure of their touching bodies. Keith made sure to hit those irresistible spots, rubbing against them and rotating his hips aggressively to press harder against those places, the feeling of skin on skin leaving them both panting and needy.

It wasn’t long before Keith returned to his hard and fast pace, thrusting and slamming into Lance’s body. His fingers left angry marks over Lance’s hips as he drove violently into him, pounding into his tight heat and digging his fingers into gorgeous brown skin. A layer of sweat slickened their flesh as Keith brutally carried them into a rhythm that was relentless and unforgiving, hard and fast, reducing Lance’s voice to breathless gasps and whimpers.

Keith’s own breathing became ragged and heavy as his thrusts became more erratic, feeling an incredible heat building inside of him. He was cutting it close, his body aching for release and barely holding on inside of Lance’s body that squeezed and clenched around him. It felt too good, and Keith’s every touch became possessive and angry, leaving bites and trails of aggressive kisses along Lance’s neck and shoulders.

Then, in one lucky thrust, Keith found Lance’s prostate, forcing an irresistible moan out of the blue paladin. Shuddering at the contact, Lance was a hot mess under him, unable to form a coherent thought, much less a word. Keith made sure to take advantage of this discovery, rapidly and furiously hitting it and forcing choked gasps out of Lance before suddenly slowing down and watching Lance’s distressed face.

“Stop teasing me,” Lance barely managed to say, biting his bottom lip. It sent Keith’s heart aflutter at the sight, loving the desperate look in Lance’s eyes.

For a second, Keith felt that strange itching affection to want to shower Lance in endearment and sweet kisses and stop teasing him like he requested. Of course, his body’s carnal instincts kicked in and Keith surrendered to his impulse, feeling nothing else but their connected bodies. He thrust and rammed into Lance, feeling him angle his body wonderfully into his thrusts, a devilish glint in Keith’s eyes.

Keith didn’t say anything when his thrusts somehow became faster and more erratic, keening from the pleasure and the flooding sensation inside of him when his body convulsed uncontrollably, releasing his orgasm in one brutal thrust. The impact had Lance moaning helplessly under him, calling his name over and over again as his body arched from the pleasure. All at once, his raging erection exploded with the spurts of cum, shooting hard and deep inside of Lance’s trembling body and completely filling his tight hole. At the same time, Lance came hard under him, finally unleashing the orgasm that he desperately wanted earlier, spurting onto his gorgeous brown torso.

Riding out the shivering high, Keith continued to thrust weakly, feeling and hearing the sticky hot liquid in between their slickened skin. His body shook carrying his weight before he collapsed onto Lance’s exhausted body. Keith turned to face Lance and planted a tired kiss on his lips.

“We just showered, Keith.” Lance grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the all too satisfied expression on Keith’s face. “We literally just got out of the shower.”

Keith masterfully ignored the glare that Lance angrily shot at him, kissing him again before feeling a grin creep onto his face. “And now we’ll get back in the shower.”

With an exasperated sigh, Lance rolled his eyes and slowly rose from the floor, groaning with the effort. Keith got up and helped Lance as he stumbled and leaned into him, his trembling legs unable to hold him up on his own. Keith loved to be held responsible for Lance’s inability to walk, his heart racing in his chest at Lance’s warmth pressed against him.

“We’re showering  _ separately _ .” Lance emphasized, not falling for the kicked puppy look Keith gave him. “Don’t give me that face.”

Lance’s arms were still stuck to his back, tangled in the mess of his blue silk bathrobe, and Keith took advantage of it, slipping his arms around Lance’s skinny waist and affectionately rubbing his head against him.

Lance took a deep breath at Keith’s attempts to show affection — which was ridiculously cute, and  _ unfair _ , and it should be illegal — and Lance squirmed in his arms. With a huff, Lance squeezed his eyes shut and raised his head to the ceiling, stubbornly pouting and yelling. “I’m not falling for it! Stop it!”

Of course, Keith was never one to back down from a fight, peppering kisses along Lance’s collarbone and shoulders. His bronze skin was so soft and beautiful under his lips, and he could smell the fragrances of his many, many lotions and moisturizers, sweet and delectable. Every kiss that landed on Lance’s brown skin was met with warmth and shyness, the blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Keith,” He warned in that threatening tone, but his tough act was broken down by the unconvincing blush on his cheeks. Flustered, Lance found himself at a loss for words when Keith began trailing kisses up his neck, savoring the taste of his bronze skin and sweetly dragging his tongue across it before moving onto his jawline and his face. “Keith, you better not. Don’t you do it. Don’t do it. I’m warning you…!”

After scattering doting kisses all over his neck and jawline, Keith finally reached his soft lips and shut him up.

And people wonder why Lance hated him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m laughing I still can’t believe this
> 
> ✦ [Tumblr](http://jhoca.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (art blog)](http://jhoca-art.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Tumblr (NSFW)](http://jhoca-nsfw.tumblr.com/)  
> ✦ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jhocaaaa)  
> ✦ [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6wRaRPE-GDaIbwj44pc7eg)


End file.
